Doug Ramses
Doug Ramses is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 55th full-length animated feature film Zootopia (Zootropolis in Europe). He is an emotionless sheep chemist and sniper who works for the film's main antagonist. He is voiced by Rich Moore, who served as one of the film's directors and previously voiced Sour Bill in Wreck-It Ralph. History Doug first appeared earlier in the film when he almost ran over Nick with his truck and angrily yells "Watch where you're going, fox!". He later appears again posing as a reporter during a press conference following Bellwether's usurpation as the new Mayor, as he is listening to Officer Judy Hopps' speech about the mammals that have gone savage. After Judy gives out the details behind the cases and that the savage mammals are all predators, Doug then asks "So predators are the only ones going savage?", to which Judy inadvertently confirms, causing massive panic around Zootopia against its predator minority. After Judy and Nick realize that mind-altering flowers called "Night Howlers" are the cause of the predators' strange behavior rather than "natural instinct", they consult Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of Night Howler bulbs from a store on Judy's second day at work. When Duke refuses to talk, they take him to Zootopia's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to interrogate him. Out of fear of getting "iced", Duke finally confesses that he sold the Night Howlers to Doug for a good deal of money (the one thing Duke can't refuse). Duke also tells the duo that he and Doug have a drop spot underground, and warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's un''friendly. Judy and Nick find Doug's secret base; an old train car in an abandoned subway station. They enter and discover that its interior has been transformed into a greenhouse, with rows upon rows of Night Howlers. As they investigate, Doug suddenly enters the room wearing protective clothing, forcing both Judy and Nick to hide to avoid being seen. Recognizing Doug as the sheep who almost ran over Nick and the reporter from the press conference, both Nick and Judy watch as Doug takes a pot full of Night Howlers, and dumps it all into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the Night Howlers are liquefied and piped to the other side of the room, where the liquid gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced Night Howler toxin is placed within a small glass paintball-like pellet, which is then loaded into a dart gun. Once he has completed the serum, Doug gets a phone call. The undisclosed caller tells him of his next; a cheetah in Sahara Square. During the conversation, Doug assures the caller's doubts that he can hit the cheetah despite their speed by revealing that he "hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car". These words and the sight of photos of all the "savaged" predators on Doug's transit map, make Judy realize that the reason why Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas, and all the other predators went savage is because Doug had shot them with the Night Howler darts without being noticed. Two tough rams called Woolter and Jesse arrive at the lab bringing a latte for Doug, who demands to know if it's got extra foam on it. At that point, Judy shoves Doug out of the lab, and successfully operates the subway car so that they can get the evidence to the ZPD. As Doug recovers from the hit and proceeds to mope over his ruined latte, Woolter and Jesse realize that the train is moving and immediately chase after it, leaving Doug behind. Woolter and Jesse attack the train in hopes to stop Judy and Nick, but after a brief scuffle, Jesse gets knocked off to avoid being run over by the car, and Woolter is knocked out of the car to hit a lever to change the train track to avoid impact with an oncoming train. When Judy and Nick attempt to head to the ZPD to present the evidence (a case containing the dart gun and the serum pellets), Bellwether approaches them with a trio of rams dressed as police, politely asking them for the evidence. However, this makes Judy and Nick realize that Bellwether is behind all of this (and presumably the mysterious caller who contacted Doug). Realizing that the ploy is off, Bellwether orders the rams to go after them, and they successfully trap the duo in a display at the Zootopia Natural History Museum. The rams watch without emotion as Bellwether fires a dart at Nick to turn him savage and make him kill Judy while calling the ZPD to the scene as another outbreak demonizing predators. However, it turns out that Nick switched the serum pellets with several blueberries from Judy's farm in order to trick Bellwether into confessing her plan for Judy to record on her carrot pen, something which Bellwether didn't notice until too late. Several ZPD officers arrive, and after they hear the entire confession, Bellwether and her henchrams are placed under arrest. It is unknown what happened to Doug afterwards, though it is fair to assume that he is arrested and sent to prison along with Bellwether and their cohorts for their crimes. Personality Doug is portrayed as dull, emotionless, laid-back and exceptionally cold. He almost never shows any facial expression beyond a cold and flat face, and rarely raises his voice, usually speaking in a low, flat, emotionless voice. According to his employee Duke Weaselton, he is "the exact opposite of friendly", implying that he is hostile towards his allies and enemies alike, though this side of his personality is not much further explored, with the exception of his attitude towards his ram associates Woolter and Jesse when they deliver a latte to him, coldly warning them that the latte had "better have the extra foam this time!" Although Doug is very competent and skillful, he did not seem to take his job seriously, as evidenced when Judy shoved him out of his lab-converted subway car, he merely sat idly and drank his latte while Jesse and Woolter chased after the train when it started to move. This was also shown when he shrugged off Bellwether's doubts that he was capable of sniping a cheetah despite their speed, casually (but confidently) declaring he could do so. Skills and abilities * '''Brilliant Scientist and Chemist: '''Doug is highly skilled in science and chemistry, being able to convert Night Howler flowers into a powerful serum in less than a minute. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Doug is an extremely proficient marksman, notably sniping the small Emmitt Otterton through the open window of a moving car. * '''Stealth: '''Doug is also adept at stealth, being able to shoot all the predators he darted without being noticed. Trivia *According to a post-it note in Dawn Bellwether's Assistant Mayor Office, his phone number is 805-555-0127. *Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket) when weaponizing the Night Howlers is an allusion to the hit TV show ''Breaking Bad. *Although he's the secondary antagonist, Doug has very little screen time. *Doug's last name (Ramses) is the name of [[Rameses (Prince of Egypt)|the villain from The Prince of Egypt]]. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Movie Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Propagandists Category:Karma Houdini